


Sentiment

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bottom Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Short, Smut, Top Kinkade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: But, tonight had been special, the leaves turning from green to red and brown, the air holding that chill of fall weather. Ryan had told Lance he would make time, and that he did, treating Lance to dinner, and a movie, and finished it all off with incredible sex that had Lance’s thighs quivering and heart thundering away in his chest. It had been perfect, and everything they both needed.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> A lil ryance for Kinktober Day Two! Prompt was "Begging"

“What do you say?” Ryan asked, low in his throat. Lance could only shiver, a whimper falling from his lips as he gripped the sheets his front was pressed against, feeling their hips push flush together with Ryan buried deep inside.  _ Fuck _ , he needed it. He needed more, he needed to come, he needed Ryan to fucking him properly. The heat of the stretch was getting to him, he could feel his thighs quake as Ryan slid up against him, chest to Lance’s back and lips grazing his ear. Lance’s eyes fixed on the hand only a few inches from his face, dark skin wrapped up in cream colored sheets, straining with the grip.

 

Ryan was struggling just as much as he was.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Lance rapped, cheek pressed against the pillow. “ _ Please _ , Ryan.”

 

“Please  _ what _ ?” Ryan pushed, nipping at the shell of Lance’s ear and making a shuddered breath fall from his lips. Every muscle in his body  _ begged _ , every thought, he wanted to rut down into the sheets in hopes of finding friction. He knew that wouldn’t help, not with Ryan’s hips grinding forward slowly, showing him everything he  _ could _ have if he just obeyed. 

 

“Please,  _ Ryan _ ,” Lance practically sobbed with stinging eyes. “ _ Please, fuck me _ .”

 

The hand Lance had been staring at lifted from the sheets and moved to touch the cheek pressed into the pillow, guiding his head and upper body to twist. Lance’s eyes rolled back when their lips met and Ryan backed up a little, and pushed forward with a snap of his hips, and somehow, he was reaching impossibly deeper. 

 

He moaned out against plush lips and lifted a hand to place on the back of Ryan’s head, feeling their tongues meet and shivering as a slow, but heavy pace was set. A slick slide filling Lance’s body with heat and desire, toes curling and legs bending as they shared the same air. Sweat sticky between their bodies, the soft slap of skin every time Ryan thrust down into Lance again, hitting that spot  _ just so _ ...

 

Neither of them lasted long, shaking and worn, Lance leaving a mess below himself and Ryan spilling into the condom he wore inside of Lance. It took longer to gather the energy to get up and stumble into the shower, the water steaming and Lance being held up with his head leaned against Ryan’s shoulder. It wasn’t often that they both got time off in a similar schedule, Ryan’s duties as a fighter pilot, and Lance’s responsibilities as the Red Paladin always getting in the way of both of them having time with each other. 

 

But, tonight had been special, the leaves turning from green to red and brown, the air holding that chill of fall weather. Ryan had told Lance he would  _ make _ time, and that he did, treating Lance to dinner, and a movie, and finished it all off with incredible sex that had Lance’s thighs quivering and heart thundering away in his chest. It had been perfect, and everything they both needed. 

 

“I love you.” Ryan mumbled into Lance’s hair with a rawness that was rare to hear from him. Lance always knew the words to be true, but he needed to hear them. Especially tonight. So, Lance leaned back enough to look up, pressed a chaste kiss to Ryan’s lips, and returned the sentiment in hopes that it was what Ryan needed to hear, too.


End file.
